The Spinning World of Mayuzumi Chihiro
by Secret Lilac
Summary: [3-Short Drabble] Alasan Mayuzumi Chihiro menerima tanggung jawab menjadi seorang Manager sukarelawan Tim Basket Reguler Rakuzan, menyabarkan dirinya bekerja keras sebagai Manager terajin mengabaikan kelima rekan kerjanya yang hanya membuang waktu untuk menyoraki para idola tim basket yang sedang berlatih sampai pada tahun terakhirnya ia bertemu seorang "Raja". Dedicated for Litte.


**The Spinning World of Mayuzumi Chihiro**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Dedicated for My Best Friend, **Litte Yagami Osanowa**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning:** Genderbend! **Fem!Manager!** Mayuzumi , Just-Drabble, Semi-Canon.

 **.**

* * *

 **Mayuzumi's P.O.V**

* * *

 _ **[Alasan…]**_

"Ah! Tolong cucikan handuk ini, ya!" ucap pemuda itu sambil melempar handuk yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menyeka keringatnya itu kepadaku menggunakan nada memerintah bak seorang raja kepada budaknya.

Aku hanya menggeram pelan tidak menyukai sikapnya yang tercela itu. Seenaknya saja dia melempar handuk kotor tepat di mukaku. Tidak tahukah dia sopan santun terhadap yang lebih tua disini? Ah—aku lupa, semua _manusia_ di tempat ini sama sekali tidak memiliki sopan santun karena ego yang mereka miliki. Junior ataupun Senior hanyalah sebuah _title_ saja bagi mereka.

Mendengus pelan, aku memunguti handuk yang baru saja digunakan oleh sekumpulan manusia tidak berguna yang kini telah berceceran di lantai _gym_. Suara _dribble_ bola berwarna orange cerah serta decit sepatu mereka ketika berlari di tengah lapangan mendominasi seluruh ruangan. Konsentrasi mereka tidak pernah terganggu walaupun ada lima orang kaum hawa yang sibuk duduk di bangku pemain menyemangati mereka sambil mengelu-elukan nama sang idola dengan semangat membara.

Jujur saja. Kelima kaum hawa itu memang menyebalkan. Apa aku mengenal mereka? Jelas saja aku mengenalnya. Mereka berlima memiliki tugas yang sama denganku. Namun entah mengapa hanya aku saja yang melakukan tugas-tugas ini sementara mereka menikmati waktu untuk mendekati para pemain basket yang dipandang sebagai laki-laki keren itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah muak dengan pekerjaan ini. Tetapi apalah yang bisa kuperbuat. Nilai akademik saja tidak akan cukup untuk menambah presentasi kenaikan kelasku tanpa adanya tunjangan nilai ekstrakulikuler. Jabatan ini sengaja kupilih karena kupikir tugas sebagai seorang Manajer tim basket sekolah bukanlah tugas yang berat. Tapi aku salah. Dan sekarang aku menyesal. Menyesal karena telah memilih untuk menyukarelakan diriku sendiri untuk menempati jabatan manager Tim Reguler Basket SMA Rakuzan.

Aku sungguh menyesalinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengundurkan diri begitu saja. Tidak akan ada klub yang ingin menerimaku—yang tidak memiliki keistimewaan apapun. Karena itulah aku berusaha untuk bersabar dengan menerima nasibku ini sambil menunggu hari kelulusan tiba. Setahun yang akan datang.

 _ **[Pendatang baru yang tidak terduga]**_

Kupikir tahun ajaran ini akan berjalan normal dan membosankan seperti biasa. Namun, seperti biasa harapanku tidak akan pernah terkabul.

Baru saja aku memasuki _Gym_ seperti biasa sambil membawa keranjang besar berisikan handuk para pemain reguler yang telah tercuci bersih dan terlipat rapi, sebuah pemandangan tidak biasa menantiku di dalam sana. Memang, setiap tahun Klub Basket akan menerima pendaftaran para anggota baru yang akan diseleksi berdasarkan kemampuannya untuk memasuki daftar urutan pemain utama. Tapi yang kulihat disini adalah seorang pemuda bersurai merah menyala yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan dengan bola basket yang berada di kedua tangannya, dikelilingi oleh lautan para pemain reguler yang bergelimpangan di lantai bercucuran keringat.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"…Sesuai perjanjian, mulai saat ini akulah kaptennya" ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman aneh yang mengukir parasnya. Kemudian, ia melempar bola basket yang tengah berada di genggamannya itu ke belakang. Seakan ia bisa memprediksi jarak antara ring basket di belakangnya dengan tempat ia berdiri dengan tepat, bola orange tersebut masuk dengan mulusnya kedalam ring dan kini memantul di atas lantai.

Aku tetap terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Kedua manik mataku tidak bisa terlepas untuk memandangi _figure_ -nya yang perlahan berjalan mendekat menghampiri tempatku berada.

Padahal ia hanya berjalan layaknya manusia normal lainnya. Namun entah mengapa aku merasa dia _bukanlah_ manusia biasa. Tidak ada manusia normal yang memiliki aura dingin mencekam penuh tekanan sepertinya.

Dengan santai ia mengambil handuk yang berada di dalam keranjang yang tengah kubawa. Kini aku bisa melihat manik mata yang dimilikinya. Ia hanya melirikku sekilas sebelum mengatakan sebuah ucapan yang sama sekali tak pernah kuduga.

"Terima kasih untuk handuknya…" ucapnya kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku hanya karena sebuah handuk.

 _ **[Raja dari segala Raja]**_

Belum ada sebulan sejak kepindahan Akashi Seijuro—Junior bersurai merah yang baru ia ketahui namanya. Kini namanya telah dikenal layaknya seorang artis drama Korea yang sedang naik daun.

Tidak hanya menghiasi sederet dinding papan pengumuman kelas. Namanya juga menghiasi bangku jabatan penting setiap Klub ditambah dengan kursi tahta Ketua OSIS—jangan ditanya bagaimana ia mendapatkan kursi jabatan itu dan menetap dalam posisi tertinggi di setiap klub yang dimasukinya.

Aku bertaruh, ia menggunakan cara yang sama untuk memperoleh gelar kapten Tim Basket Rakuzan.

Pelatih juga tidak menentangnya—sedikit kuragukan bahwa dia menyogok pelatih—tetapi justru menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Ia bahkan berperan sebagai konsultan dan menerima hak istimewa dari pelatih untuk membuat menu latihan tim reguler. Dan semenjak itulah latihan neraka tanpa akhir dimulai bagi para penghuni _gym_ utama.

Kedatangan manusia yang serba sempurna tanpa cela ini sepertinya tidak dapat dengan mudah kupercayai walaupun pagi dan malam namanya banyak diperbincangkan seisi murid sekolah. Bahkan kelima manager lain kini berpaling menyukainya sampai-sampai membentuk sebuah _mini cheerleader_ khusus untuknya.

Manusia sempurna seperti Akashi Seijuro yang telah merenggut setiap tahta Rakuzan baik dibidang Akademik, Ekstrakulikuler, maupun Prestasi terlihat bagaikan seorang Raja. Raja yang duduk di atas singgasana tertinggi dikelilingi peralatan perak bercahaya. Tidak seperti Raja lain yang memerintah bawahannya untuk berperang—Ia justru memerintah Raja lain untuk menjadi pasukannya. Pemilik pangkat tertinggi dengan kesempurnaan yang hanya dimiliki oleh dewa. Seorang manusia yang menjelma menjadi dewa, _Apotheosis_.

Bahkan aku berpikir, gelar yang dimiliki oleh _Gilgamesh_ dari serial Light Novel Fate Stay Night sangat cocok untuknya.

Raja dari segala Raja.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Err... Saya pendatang baru fandom Kuroko no Basuke. Yoroshiku, minna-tachi. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membaca segelintir karya saya ini~ Dan terima kasih untuk teman saya Litte yang juga memiliki ketertarikan yang sama pada Mayuzumi Chihiro-senpai juga terima kasih untuk art! gender bender Chihiro senpainya. *bows* Mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan dalam drabble ini. Kritik dan Saran akan sangat saya hargai dari para senpai dan reader.

Arigato,

Secret Lilac


End file.
